1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and related accessories for use by incontinent males and, more specifically, a device which both fits over and around the penis.
2. Background
Urinary Incontinence (UI) is a problem estimated to afflict about 4 million men in the United States. Another 9 million US females also suffer from incontinence. The annual cost of providing care for persons with UI is estimated to be in excess of $16 billion. The market for adult absorbent devices or diapers alone is in excess of $2 billion and continues to grow. A shift to a healthier, more active and older population and a society which is increasingly mobile is resulting in an increasing number of persons suffering from incontinence, and a demand from that population for more effective and reliable solutions for UI.
UI can affect persons of all ages, and may be the result of physical disability or a psychological condition. There are several different types of incontinence. Acute (or Transient) Incontinence is caused by generally treatable medical problems. Medical conditions such as dehydration, delirium, urinary retention, fecal impaction/constipation, and urinary tract infection; can cause an onset of UI. Additionally, certain medications can cause or contribute to an incontinence problem, such as anticholinergic agents, antihistamines, antidepressants (TCA), phenothiazines, disopyramides, opiates, antispasmodics, Parkinson drugs, alpha-adrenergic agents (high blood pressure drugs), sympathomimetics (decongestants), and sympatholytics (e.g., prazosin, terazosin, and doxazosin).
Chronic UI is conventionally classified into four groups: Stress, Urge, Overflow, and Functional incontinence. They may occur alone or in combination, the latter being more common as the patient ages. Chronic UI is persistent and more difficult problem to treat
Stress incontinence is the involuntary leakage of small amounts of urine resulting from an increased pressure in the abdomen. Events which may result in such involuntary leakage include sneezing, coughing, laughing, bending, lifting, etc. While primarily a female problem, men also suffer from stress incontinence. Stress incontinence in men is typically the result of a weakened urethral sphincter that surrounds the prostate, frequently as a result of prostate surgery.
Urge incontinence, characterized by insufficient ability to prevent voiding once the urge to void arises, is most common in middle aged and older people. Detrunorm hyperreflexia or instability which is associated with disorders of the lower urinary tract or neurologic system is a common cause. However, urge incontinence can also be the result of urologic carcinoma, diverticula, or other physical abnormalities.
Overflow incontinence, which accounts for 10–15% of urinary incontinence, is usually the result of an obstruction. (e.g., enlarged prostate, urethral stricture) of the bladder outlet or an atonic bladder as the result of neurologic injury (e.g., spinal chord trauma, stroke), diabetic neuropathic bladder, or drug-induced atonia. The obstruction leads to bladder overfilling, resulting in a compulsive detrusor contraction. In this form of UI chronic “dribbling” is common. Drug induced atonia can be caused by anti-cholinergics, narcotics, anti-depressants, and smooth muscle relaxants.
Functional incontinence accounts for 25% of all incontinence. It occurs primarily when a person is confined and sedentary, such as in a nursing home or during a long period of convalescence. Functional incontinence is sometimes diagnosed as a result of the individual simply being unable to communicate his or her needs, or through other sensory impairments that make the individual unaware of his or her need to void. This condition can further result from decreased mental function, decreased functional status, and/or a simple unwillingness to physically go to the toilet.
Incontinence is also frequent among persons rehabilitating from stroke, head injury, multiple sclerosis, amputations, and spinal cord injury.
Nocturnal enuresis afflicts approximately 15–20% of school age children between the ages of 4 and 16. Most often, the reason a child or adult will have the problem of nocturnal enuresis is because they simply cannot wake up. Treatment of enuresis typically requires training the person to recognize the need to urinate during sleep, or to train the person to sleep correctly. Moisture sensing alarms have been successfully employed, but if soiled bedding is to be avoided, diapers, absorbent padding or other collection devices are required.
UI, or even the fear of an incontinent incidence, can lead to discomfort and embarrassment, and eventually to social withdrawal and isolation. Normal activities, social interaction, and sexual activity are often curtailed or avoided as a result. UI is the predominant reason aging parents are put into nursing homes.
Incontinence is typically treated by catheterization, use of absorbent products, and for males, devices attached to the exterior surface of the penis to collect urine discharge. Catheterization, whether intermittent or permanent, is an unacceptable approach in many instances and is the least preferred type of bladder management. The procedure is very inconvenient and many patients are psychologically averse to self-catheterization, or physically unable to perform the manipulations required. A major deficiency of either permanent or intermittent catheterization is that the urine of virtually every patient becomes contaminated by bacteria. Catheter-associated bacteria represent the most common infection acquired in acute care and long-term care facilities. Complications ranging from bladder spasms and catheter leakage to death caused by septicemia are also well known limitations. Bacterial entry into the bladder occurs either from extra luminal migration along the outside of the catheter, contamination on insertion of the catheter, or contamination of the drainage bag, leading to bacterial growth and subsequent migration into the bladder.
Diapers and other absorbent constructions are the most popular remedy because they are easily obtained, and can address acute UI symptoms quickly. However, while affording reasonably effective control of urine leakage and providing mobility to the patient, absorbents also have very serious drawbacks. A major deficiency is that urine is not removed from the genital region. The absorbents merely collect and disperse the urine and maintain a moist environment with the urine typically remaining in contact with skin surfaces, causing irritation and discomfort. While improved constructions with different absorbent layers attempt to direct the urine to a region away from the skin and minimize contact, the resulting benefit is less then desired.
Absorbent devices also require a large area of absorbent material surrounded by water proof external barriers, usually in the form of pants or diapers. Such an arrangement when dry is uncomfortable to the wearer. When wet the discomfort level increases greatly and the wearer must deal with the distinctive, embarrassing odor of urine. Once removed, whether soiled or not, the disposable-type diaper usually must be disposed of, creating the need to always carry a supply of such absorbent devices.
In men, an alternative to the indwelling catheter or absorbent device is an external collecting device that is fitted over the male genitalia, like a condom. This may include an absorbent material or can be connected by a tube to a drainage bag that is typically held onto the thigh by leg straps. In a non-ambulatory situation, bedside drainage bags can be used. Many such “external catheter” devices are described in the prior art. Alternatively, rather then being attached to an external bag, the sheath may have an enlarged integral, drainable lower portion for collecting the urine. Typically such devices include some means to keep the urine in the collection portion separated from the penile tissue. The condom or sheath portion is usually fabricated from a latex, silicone or similar flexible, non-porous film material. These devices, are normally provided in a rolled-up or folded state and are unrolled or everted onto the penis and then sealingly engaged in some manner to the penis. Alternatively the sheath may be formed by rolling a sheet material around the penis and then sealing the opening along the length and to the penis such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,582 to Dwork, one of the inventors of the present device. Sealing the condom-like sheath to the penis may be accomplished by a two-faced adhesive strip within the upper end of the sheath that is applied to the penis The sheath may additionally be held to the penis by an external band which surrounds the sheath and is secured using a VELCRO® hook and loop fasteners. An attaching ring may also be mounted on an undergarment to securing the top of the sheath. As a further alternative a strap structure may be applied around the user's waist. Other structural features which may be included are accordion like pleats to allow the sheath to expand should the wearer experience an erection or to accommodate a different size flaccid penis.
These devices have numerous disadvantages in their use. They may be to complex to apply and they must be properly sized for the device to function properly without leaking, falling off or restricting normal blood flow to the penis. The application of the condom member requires some degree of dexterity to position and unroll the condom onto the penis, which is frequently flaccid. The flaccid state of the penis renders the seal created by the condom often ineffective, and frequently inadequate. Frequently, the issue of device sizing creates difficulties, because of variability between individuals or daily size variations in a single individual.
A further serious disadvantage with this type of device is that a blockage in the drainage tube or in the connection between the tube and the sheath will cause a back-up of urine in the condom causing the sheath to leak, break, or slip from the penis. Such events can be extremely messy and embarrassing as urine is inadvertently discharged from the sheath wetting the user's clothing and creating an aroma problem. Still further, constant contact between the external penile surface and urine can result in severe irritation of the external tissue as well as provide an entry path for bacterial infection of the urinary tract.
Other devices comprise loose-fitting sleeves for the penis, such as the McGuire style male urinal. The urinal, which is in effect a bag into which the penis extends, is used in conjunction with a valve tube leading to a leg bag. In theory, the urinal drains into the leg bag. These devices also have problems with poor sealing and spillage of urine and a flaccid penis may withdraw from the upper opening of the device. Still further, because the device relies on gravity to feed urine from the urinal to the leg bag, the urine will not drain properly when an individual is in a sitting or prone position.